Here With Me
by TooFarToLootCorpse
Summary: RikkuPaine. Their journey from day one, how they met, the emotions they felt, and their struggle to save Spira once again. This, is their story. Shoujoai.
1. Chapter 1

Here With Me

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me.

--This is a shoujo-ai themed fanfic starting from the very beginning of the game. The viewpoint will switch every now and then from Paine's view to Rikku and occasionally Yuna's POV. I personally like to use 3rd person but then you can't really feel for the characters. If I do end up using 3rd person and it sucks, please forgive me. Feel free to comment and I'll take any suggestions along the way. I'd like to improve it as much as I can. Thank you.--

Chapter One: The Legendary Guardian

I calmly listened to the soothing waves rise and fall against the shore of Mushroom Rock Road. Here, two years ago, was the site of Operation Mi'ihen. It was a failed joint operation between the Al Bheds and the Crusaders to vanquish Sin utilizing forbidden machina. In the end, thousands of people lost their lives that day. Corpses, men and women, young and old, were scattered throughout the battlefield and drifted aimlessly in the ocean. Now, it is the base for the renowned Youth League, leaded by Meyvn Nooj.

I joined the Crusaders when I was 15, and then a year later I was promoted as a candidate for the Crimson Squad. I was assigned as the recorder in a group of four members, including myself. Crimson Squad...An elite squad of soldiers surpassing the Crusaders and leaders in the battlefront against Sin during Operation Mi'ihen. That day, I lost the only family member I had left, I lost my close friends, and I lost my purpose in life.

I didn't make the Crimson Squad nor did I participate in Operation Mi'ihen. I was hospitalized for a year after barely surviving a mission in the Den of Woes alongside Nooj, Baralai and Gippal. I was there though, I witnessed the one-sided battle between Sin and the people of Spira. Cannons bellowed, soldiers cried out in agony, bodies were blown up as they were caught in the explosion and then shredded apart by Sin's spawns.

I was horrified, frozen in shock and terror as thousands of people died in less than a few hours. Their struggle, their determination, their lives were cut short as Sin mercilessly destroyed everything in his path. Overlooking the battle, I desired more than anything for Sin to disappear forever, ending the cycle of life and death forever. Sin would never, ever resurrect again.

Anyone who witnessed the desolation, the chaos and destruction became traumatized. I had broken down crying for the people, for my helplessness, for their sacrifice. I was in horrible agony, so much mental pain and suffering that I wanted to kill myself. Anything to stop the vivid images of death, pain, blood and terror. I was gasping, gulping for air as I wept. My body shuddered violently and then I vomited as the stench of corpses grew stronger.

It didn't matter that Summoner Yuna and her guardians were there. They were not strong enough to defeat Sin nor could they save the lives of the people rushing to their death. Many Spirans had died already when the summoner and her guardians managed to push Sin back and it slowly retreated, trudging deeper into the red sea of blood and disappeared. Summoners spent the rest of the day sending the spirit of the dead to the Farplane.

That day changed my life as I realized how fragile life is. I fear more than anything, to be abandoned. I'd rather live the rest of my life alone than grow attached to another living being and witness their death. I could never handle that kind of pain and anguish again. Why bother getting close to someone when they will leave or I will have to leave them one day. I'm content enough to still be alive. I don't need anyone to share my life with. No one.

The tides are still clear, rising and falling gently against the shore. Only Yevonites ever bow nowadays since the exposure of Bevelle and Zanarkand's twisted history. Yu Yevon was no longer our savior against Sin but the true enemy. Despite this fact, I gracefully bowed low in respect to the many who died here. Suddenly, I sensed a presence watching me and I slowly turned around.

A few yards away, a beautiful golden-haired young woman gazed curiously at me, her spiraling deep green eyes captivated me and I gazed back in awe. She was wearing a skimpy dark green skirt, a yellow bra and a fading red-yellow scarf. I was baffled by her style of clothing which revealed so much skin it was hard to focus on her eyes.

She blinked a few times then she slowly smiled warmly at me, her adorable (what the hell am I saying?) face lighting up immediately and I manually had to maintain my stony expression. My lips twitched, threatening to smile back and I seriously wanted to kick myself in the ass. She giggled cutely then, her hand raised covering her mouth and her eyes shut in amusement.

What's so funny? She leaned over clutching her stomach as she started to guffaw, not bothering to hide her delight. I noticed then that she had dimples, augmenting her charming facial features. I didn't realize she was laughing at my contorted face as I struggled to look emotionless. I must have looked very constipated or something.

Before I realized what I was doing, I started to smile back. She suddenly keeled over onto her rump bursting out laughing, tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. I wanted to get angry, to be annoyed at this hysterical blonde woman laughing at me like I was a colorful clown performing various tricks for her amusement but I couldn't. I couldn't even glare at her as she seemed truly content with herself. I didn't bother to stop smiling because strangely enough, I felt at ease in her presence as if I'd met her before.

Finally, still plopped down on the sand, she composed herself, breathing slowly like a mother in labor. It was oddly humorous watching her struggle to breath, her nose wrinkling and twitching. She pouted and shakily stood up, brushing sand off of herself. All in all, one word could be used to describe her: cute.

A moment later, a group of Goons leaped down from above and circled the small golden-haired woman. They jeered and cackled like a pack of wailing hyenas which absolutely irritated me. My smile disappeared immediately and I lowered my eyes at them. She didn't seem startled or worried at all, in fact, she sighed deeply and rolled her eyes at me. I blinked in surprise as she winked at me, a mischievious grin creeping onto her face. Slowly, she settled into a low battle stance. I took a step forward to help her fight them off but swiftly, in one fluid motion she unsheathed her twin crimson daggers and slashed at the Goons before her.

They collapsed immediately with a cry of pain and faded into nothingness. I physically felt my jaw drop slightly and I didn't bother to hide my surprise as she continued to deftly twirl the blades around, slashing them all in two wide arcs before they could even blink. In less than 3 seconds the smaller woman had defeated a dozen of Leblanc's Goons without breaking a sweat.

Now, I grew immensely curious of her identity. 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' She seemed like a defenseless young woman ganged up on by the Goons. When they had surrounded her, I was going to leap into the circle and take them all down myself but I was frozen in place. A part of me was curious to know what the seemlingly helpless girl would do and there was my answer.

I watched her carefully as she cheerfully sheathed her blades and brushed her golden bangs away off her face, humming a random tune.

"Whew...I thought they'd give up by now. Tch. No one can beat me!" She exclaimed excitedly. Her adorable voice was sweet and musical as she kicked the sand and turned around to regard me. She smiled sheepishly, scratching absentmindedly at the back of her head.

"...Uhh...Hi!" She waved happily and skipped towards me. I cautiously stepped back and lowered my eyebrows, my hand hovered over the handle of my sword. She noticed my hostility and immediately raised her hands up in the air.

"Whoa! Calm down! I just wanted to talk to you stranger!" She explained quickly, her words came out so fast it sounded like one long word or an entire new language. Actually, even if she spoke her native tongue I would still understand her. I was familiar with the Al Bhed language since my sister was engaged to a young Al Bhed man. The three of us had grown up together and they became childhood sweethearts. He was kind and patient, like an older brother to me and he even taught my sister and I his language.

I slowly retracted my hand from the sword but I kept my guard up for any surprises she may have had in store for me. She relaxed and sighed deeply.

"Whew...I've had enough fighting for one day y'know?" She winked lightheartedly and I had to resist grabbing her by the shoulders and scream at her to stop being so cute. Cute? What the hell is wrong with me...It must be the heat, or maybe its just the atmosphere of Mushroom Rock Road. I shook my head to clear the ridiculous thoughts and regarded her.

"...Who are you?" I asked calmly. My voice was monotone as always.

She blinked in surprise and stared at me for a long time. What the hell is wrong this time? I coughed and she tilted her head to the side, smiling gently.

"...Little old me? Hehee." She gestured to herself and giggled lightly. "Tell me who you are first and then I'll tell you who I am!" She announced proudly, throwing a fist into the air for emphasis.

Odd girl. How can someone be so cheerful and carefree? I was starting to grow irritated now. I cleared my throat and gestured to myself.

"...Paine."

At first it didn't seem to register for her that I was saying my name as she stared curiously at me like I just sprouted wings. Maybe she thought I was trying to say I was in pain or something. Nice little pun. Finally it clicked and her mouth formed into the shape of an O.

"Ohh! Your name is Paine!" She exclaimed loudly and seem quite pleased with herself for figuring it out.

I nodded and gestured to her with my chin. "...Who are you?" I repeated my question, a hint of interest slipped into my voice. Damn, why is it hard for me to control my body around her? I clenched my fist and calmly smoothed my expression back into a stony, emotionless mask.

She seemed to notice the small little change on my face but didn't question me as she calmly stood up straight instead of leaning on one foot.

"...My name is Rikku." She explained softly, her voice, light and smooth.

My eyebrows shot up and I quickly took a step forward. "Rikku? The Rikku?" I asked in surprise.

She tilted her head again in confusion and nodded. "Yup! The one and only! Wait, what Rikku do you have in mind?"

"Rikku! High Summoner Yuna's guardian." I spoke urgently, curiousity was killing me.

She brightened up immediately, her face seemed to glow in glee and she smiled happily.

"Of course! That's me!" She squealed excitedly and I had to contain my bafflement. The legendary guardian of High Summoner Yuna who helped to defeat Sin was right in front of me right now. But, she was far from what I imagined or had in mind as a guardian. She seemed like an ordinary girl except her beauty which I admit is a bit rare. I stood there for a long time in deep thought, letting it all sink in slowly. Rikku, daughter of Cid and guardian to Yuna was this short little woman? I thought she would be older than this.

I knew the guardian was an Al Bhed but, her? I could probably snap her in half like a twig she was so tiny. Of course that probably wouldn't happen because she'd lay the smackdown on me before I could even lay a finger on her. She is a guardian after all. As I stood there dumbfounded, she had slowly crept up closer to me without my knowledge. I didn't realize how close she was until she was right up in my face all of the sudden, her spiraling deep green eyes lured me in and I immediately lost my train of thought. What was I pondering again?

"Hey...What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked me quietly while wrinkling her nose and puckering up her lips. She batted her long eyelashes innocently.

"You." My reply was terse and quick, I didn't even realize what I had said until it slipped out of my mouth. Damn. I'm losing my control. Get a grip, Paine.

She smiled mischieviously and nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay! Hehee! What about me?" She asked excitedly, stepping back and bouncing on her toes. What is up with this girl?

"...Nothing. You just don't look like a guardian at all." I explained monotonously, my mask was back on, covering my last slipup.

She seem disappointed by this and frowned, her eyebrows lowered almost into a glare. "Hey! Just because I'm petite and cute doesn't mean I can't kick ass!" She shouted in defiance and huffed loudly. A smirk creeped up onto my face and it annoyed her even more.

"What!? You don't believe me? Bring it! I can show you!" She thrust a fist into the air proudly and I couldn't help but giggle lightly. It caught her off guard and she joined me in laughter.

"Heh, pretty cool huh?" She smiled warmly and I nodded absentmindedly.

She gazed into the peaceful ocean and regarded me. "Since I've answered your questions...You have to answer my question, okay?" I considered this for a moment then nodded once again, gazing into the ocean as well.

"...Why do you stare into the ocean for so long? I mean, not a lot of people are around here..." She asked gently, so softly I barely heard her over the whooshing of the waves.

I glanced at her and noticed her aura had completely changed. She suddenly appeared mature, calm and collected instead of the silly, happy-go-lucky little sprite. She intrigued me, something about her was so alluring that I couldn't help but be drawn towards her. One moment she was an irritating little brat, the next she was this proud and mature young woman. Something compelled me to open up to her even though I knew it would be a horrible mistake. Growing attached to someone is not something I'd like to happen for a long time.

I swallowed audibly. Speaking is not one of my favorite activities, especially if its speaking about myself.

"...Operation Mi'ihen." I said it as calmly as I could, not allowing any emotions to slip into my voice.

She slowly turned and gazed at me patiently, giving me all the time I needed to express myself. I offered a crooked smile and she smiled back.

"...My sister and...her fiance died here. Crusaders." I explained as terse as I could. I hated explaining in great detail. It's stupid, just get to the point.

She nodded in understanding and turned back to gaze at the ocean. I calmly closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, not allowing the emotions to overwhelm me. Finally, after a long period of time I opened my mouth to ask her a question to break the silence but she beat me to it.

"How old was she?" She was calmer than me. Like a wise scholar she addressed the issue with an air of maturity and experience. Experience. That's right. She must have seen even more grotesque images and desolation caused by Sin than me. My respect for her grew even more.

"19. She was three years older than me...We joined the Crusaders at the same time...along with her fiance." I didn't mention that a year after joining, I was enlisted as a candidate for the Crimson Squad.

"I see...I'm sorry...for your losses." She whispered sadly.

I didn't respond. We just stood together staring at the clear ocean. Something piqued my interest though. What grudge did the Goons have against her?

"Why were the Goons after you?"

Her head whipped around and she grinned mischievously. She's back to her old self now. Hmm. Maybe she's not that mature after all.

"Hah! Leblanc's just miffed that I snatched the treasure before her!" She explained excitedly, her nimble hands danced about, animating her escapade with the Goons.

I grinned back, completely amused. "What treasure did you find?"

"Hmm? Oh! Any kind of treasure! I managed to dig up this big ol' chest in Guadosalam and it was filled with Gil and coins!" She bounced around excitedly and I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and tell her to calm down before I strapped her down to a tree or something. I realized though, that even if I did that, it would not contain her joy and high spirit. Sighing dejectedly, I shook my head in defeat as she babbled on about hidden treasure and dangerous caves.

"...and I found this cool-looking sphere!"

That immediately caught my attention and I turned back to stare at her. She noticed my sudden interest and repeated her sentence. "Yeah, I found this sphere and it revealed the location of the chest for me!" She explained in one breath, jumbling all the words together into one long word. It's amazing how fast this girl talks.

"Spheres...?" I asked curiously. I didn't bother hiding my interest. This girl seemed to be able to read my emotions or something. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Yup! I'm a treasure hunter." She smiled cutely and I had to resist petting her head like a pet. Wait, spheres. Why does it interest me...? Suddenly, I remembered. Crimson Spheres, recordings of the bloody massacre in the Den of Woes. No one should ever witness what happened inside that cave. No one. My face must have grown pale (if that was possible with my already pale features) because her eyes immediately softened and she hesitantly reached a hand out to me, gently caressing my cheek. Her hands were warm, soft and I unconsciously leaned into the touch.

If my face was pale, then it was crimson now because I could feel my cheeks suddenly heat up at the brief contact we shared. I jolted away from her soft touch and growled.

"Please don't touch me." It wasn't a request but a command.

She swiftly retracted her hand and asked softly. "Erm...sorry, but are you...Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes slowly watered. What the...? Is she going to cry? I hastily shook my head.

"I'm fine."

She nodded and I was going to ask her if she had any more spheres with her when a catchy melody jolted both of us in surprise. (A/N: The Final Fantasy victory theme. I know, lame. Kind of like in Advent Children.)

"Oh! Hehee...Sorry about that...Commsphere. Hold on." She clicked something on the strap of her bra and a piercing cry erupted from the little piece of technology.

"RIKKU!! FRANA DRA RAMM YNA OUI!?" We both flinched and cringed in pain, clutching our delicate ears. My ears ached horribly as the most irritating voice I've ever heard in my life shrieked in Al Bhed. By the way, he, I presume it was a he, even though the voice was awfully flamboyant, had said "Rikku, where the hell are you!?"

Rikku's face grew red and I knew, she was going to explode in anger. Her nose wrinkled and flared out in defiance.

"OUI ETEUD! E DUMT OUI E'MM LUHDYLD OUI FRAH E'S TUHA! ZICD CRID IB YHT SEHT OUIN UFH TYSH PICEHACC! RIKKU, UID!" I was right. She blew up on him. Oh, her reply was, "You idiot! I told you I'll contact you when I'm done! Just shut up and mind your own damn business! Rikku, out!" She hastily clicked the commsphere and communication ceased between them. She was breathing heavily in fury, smoke or flames could have shot out of her open mouth. Her eyes were blazing and I suddenly felt sorry for that man on the other line.

I have to say, it was hard to believe that Rikku could be so verbally abusive but then, with an annoying...brother? Well, assuming it was her brother, with an obnoxious personality like that I'd probably verbally abuse him too. Actually, I would, without a doubt. I would rip out his vocal cord too.

Rikku slowly composed herself, relaxing her beautiful features which were contorted in fury. With a deep sigh she was back to her old self, grinning ear to ear at me.

"Well, I guess I have to go soon...Brother should be here any minute now...Honestly, he KNOWS where I'm at...Why bother asking? Idiot." She rambled on, irritation evident in her melodious sweet voice.

Suddenly, the ground shook and vibrated violently. An earthquake? The ground continued to shudder beneath our feet and then a deep rumbling grew louder above us. I quickly gazed up and my jaw dropped, my eyes widening in awe.

"What the hell is that?" I asked in shock. It was a huge...red machina, floating in the air and gushing out mist.

Rikku nudged me out of my trance and giggled adorably. "That, is the Celsius. My brother's (rolls eyes) airship." She explained and I nodded meekly at the sight of the monstrous airship.

"Yup, we pretty much fly around collecting treasure around Spira!" Fly around, huh? That seemed incredibly fun and I couldn't help but be slightly jealous. She was able to travel anywhere she wanted, do whatever she wanted and live the high life, literally and figuratively.

"Do you work alone?" I asked curiously. Maybe, she wouldn't mind extra help.

"Huh? Oh, well, out in the field I do, but the boys handle all the fun stuff. I get to do all the nasty work." She pouted for a moment then happily grinned. "It's a blast though!"

Without looking away from the ancient machina, I asked her calmly, hoping she would accept my proposal. "Would you like a partner?"

She seemed completely taken aback by this as she blinked in surprise several times before breaking out into a cute smile stretching ear to ear. Her eyes sparkled and she bounced up and down happily. "YES! I would love to have a partner help me out! Teamwork y'know?"

I sighed in relief and nodded in understanding. "Thank you...I'm glad to be of service."

She reached her hand out and I slowly shook it. "Teammates." We said in unison and I added an afterthought. "...Besides...I always wanted to ride in an airship." I grinned and she playfully punched my shoulder.

That is how I met her and became part of the crew. Brother is as irritating in person as he was on the commsphere. Buddy is nice and he seems to know to keep his distance from me. Shinra, the kid is amazing but, no matter how intelligent he may be, he's still just a kid. Barkeep is our bartender, shopkeeper and housekeeper, a kind and patient hypello. Two weeks later, we gained another member, someone, I never thought I'd meet in person. Maybe it really is a small world after all.

--Whew! Yay! I hope this wasn't too boring or anything...Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them in two shakes! Thank you for reading. I'm going to play the game again so I get all the events in the game correctly. Remember, correct me if I'm wrong! Peace out. -Kan-


	2. The Mysterious Man

Here With Me

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me.

--Alright, this chapter explores their relationship before the appearance of Yuna and their reactions to the sphere that started their journey. If I made any mistakes, please be sure to shout out to me and I'll fix them in two shakes. Thank you for the support and wonderful reviews. Enjoy.--

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Man

It has been a week now since Paine joined the Gullwings and she seems to fit right in with the group. At first, Brother disapproved of Paine joining us but eventually he gave in after I delivered a swift kick to his shin and a lighting fast roundhouse kick to his face. He was out for a couple of hours, groaning about dancing chibi chocobos and I got to fly the ship in his place. He's still sulking over the fact that I beat the tar out of him, but, at least he has acknowledged that Paine is one of us now. I know he's my brother but come on, he's so friggin annoying! 'Do this, do that, I'm the leader, you must obey me!' Oh, I'll obey you alright...After I boot you off the Celsius you moron!

Anyway, as I was saying, Paine has been with us for a whole week now and she has settled in quite nicely. Buddy is terrified of her, jumping in his seat everytime she asks him a simple question about the ship or a new mission. It's pretty funny. Nothing seems to affect Shinra. He just keeps on toying with his gadgets and every now and then mumbles, "I'm just a kid" when something is addressed to him and he has no idea what to say. As for Barkeep, he seems very pleased to meet Paine and has welcomed her warmly. He's such a nice hypello...I wonder when he's going to find a nice girlfriend. Ooh, maybe I should set him up on a blind date! Hehee. I'm a genius. I'll save that plan for later.

So, after we got all the introductions taken care of, Brother (after he finally woke up), flew us around Spira. Paine was thrilled to see the world from above and I couldn't help but be excited too. I danced happily around her and pointed out all the cities as she listened to me intently. After a while, she asked if we could actually visit a few places that she had never been to and I immediately agreed. She was very grateful and actually smiled at me! A real smile! It totally knocked my socks off and I wanted to give her a great big hug and tell her to smile more often. Seriously, her smiles could kill people it was so charming. Then again, her glares could kill people too.

Paine is a bit intimidating with the sleek silver hair and piercing crimson eyes, her pale skin is so smooth without a blemish in sight. I've never seen someone so...Argh, I can't find the word. She's aloof, bold, strong-willed and mature. She doesn't say much but when she does speak, she chooses her words very carefully. Most of the time I'm talking to her, it really seems like I'm talking to myself because her expression is constantly blank like an android. I know she's listening though, because every and then she would glance at me, curiousity in her eyes.

Her gazes are always intense and I have to remind myself to keep talking or I'll completely fall under her entrancing spell and end up babbling like a 3-year-old. It takes a lot for me to forget what I am talking about instantly like that so there's something about her that captivates me, in all honesty.

When I first saw her standing on the beach at Mushroom Rock Road, I honestly to Yevon thought she was a ghost. She just stood there like a statue, unmoving and nothing seemed to faze her. What was I doing on Mushroom Rock Road? Hunting for treasure of course! There was a hidden treasure chest nearby and after I scored the contents inside, I was going to call Brother to pick me up when something caught my eye. I did a doubletake and then watched her for a long time as she stared at the ocean. She never budged an inch and I was beginning to worry. Then it struck me that maybe she was in deep thought, contemplating something so intensely that she completely forgot her surroundings. Something important to her.

The longer I watched her, the more I grew curious and I wanted to march over to her and ask her what the heck she was doing. After I quickly pocketed the large mounds of Gil inside the chest, I lightly stepped closer to her. She bowed all of the sudden and when I was finally a couple of yards away from her, she tensed up and quickly turned towards me. Ours eyes met and instantly, I was sucked into her deep crimson eyes. They seemed to pierce through my soul and read me like an open book. They didn't really, but they were captivating and filled with sorrow. She was beautiful, without a doubt she was a rare sight to behold.

I wondered why her eyes were so cold and full of grief. It saddened me slightly and I suddenly had an urge to pull her into a tight embrace. She probably wouldn't appreciate a total random stranger come up and hug her out of the blue so I resisted the urge and simply gazed at her. At first, her pale face was blank, void of any emotions but then her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I slowly smiled at her and then, another emotion would wash over her face, curiousity or surprise. Her beautiful face contorted this way and that so much that I giggled lightly in amusement.

To be blunt, she really looked like she was either constipated or battling within herself for control. I guessed the latter since eventually, after I fell over on my butt laughing, she smiled gently at me. It totally took my breath away and I stopped laughing.

The rest of the story, I'm sure Paine has described. Basically, I kicked ass and she was impressed slightly. We introduced ourselves and she was shocked to find out I was Yunie's guardian and probably thought I was too weak to be the same Rikku who fought alongside Yunie. I certainly proved her wrong though. I finally asked her why she stared at the ocean for so long and her answer reaffirmed my suspicions: she had lost loved ones here as I did in Operation Mi'ihen. My respect and admiration for her grew even though I had just met her. She could control her emotions and talk about the issue calmly while I struggled to replace the disturbing memories with smiling faces.

The time I spent with her aboard the Celsius has brought us a lot closer. Day by day I talked about my life and she listened. I never pressured her to tell me about herself because I knew she would tell me only when she was comfortable or truly felt it was necessary. The way she carries herself is like she is grateful for what she has now and asking for more would bring her hopes up, only to be shattered later. She didn't have to speak out loud her thoughts and feelings. I could just gaze deeply into her eyes and eventually figure out what was on her mind. It became our unspoken language just between us. I knew that her past was painful and I wanted to brighten things up as much as possible. I wanted to show her that their is more to life than pain, sorrow and death that has scarred her life. I wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone.

So, today, we received a distressed signal from Kimahri at Mount Gagazet and we're on our way right now to go see him. Paine disappeared out onto the deck right after the message and I knew that meant she wanted to be alone. She enjoys the breeze outside and when I sneak out to see her, sometimes I would catch her smiling gently. What was she smiling about? Is she happy to be with us? I was dying to know how she felt and what she was thinking about but if I bombarded her with questions she would get irritated quickly and glare viciously at me. It frightens me a little but I know she wouldn't really hurt me. Paine is distant, but she's not cruel or heartless.

The ship lurched forward suddenly and I quickly fell forward, my arms waving around wildly for something to grab a hold of but nothing was within reach. I prepared myself for the hard impact but it never came as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back onto my feet. My back pressed against someone soft and warm and I knew it wasn't one of of the boys since they were at their stations, completely oblivious.

Paine.

Her right arm was still wrapped securely around my waist and I leaned back into her body. She tensed slightly but slowly relaxed as she pulled her arm away. Her heart was beating fast as I could feel her warm breath tickling my neck and I shuddered involuntarily. My own heart was pumping quickly and so loudly it vibrated in my ears. I bet that she could it hear it too.

"...That was close, Rikku." Her deep voice was gentle and her sultry breath sent chills down my spine. I shivered again and she must have thought I was cold because she hesitantly wrapped her right arm around my waist again. I was in heaven. I don't care if she can hear my pounding heart, I don't care if she makes fun of me and calls me a klutz. If she would catch me like this every time I fall then I wouldn't mind throwing myself down the stairs once in a while. It would hurt, but its nothing Cure couldn't heal.

"...Whew, hehee...It was, huh? I think you would've enjoyed seeing me face-plant against the floor though." I giggled lightly and breathed out the words. I must have sounded completely breathless and winded.

She chuckled lightly and my heart leaped, butterflies fluttering wildly in my abdomen. Damn. Why am I feeling this way? Snap out of it, Rikku. Breathe.

She retracted her arm and I could feel her warmth fade away as she glided past me and stood behind Brother's station. I missed her touch immediately and I wanted to kick myself in the ass. Paine is definitely not a hugging person and asking her to hold me again would sound ridiculous.

I sighed dejectedly and walked up next to her. Brother hopped out of his seat and we prepared ourselves for his obnoxious voice.

"Okay! We are here! Now get out!" He barked at us rudely and I wanted to hurt him. Paine beat me to it as she slammed her heel into his foot. A wailing yelp erupted from him and he hopped around the bridge cursing loudly in Al Bhed.

Buddy shook his head and went back to work. Shinra, poor kid, he cringed and mumbled, "I'm just a kid."

I bursted out laughing and gave her a thumbs up while Paine grinned mischieviously. It became our game to beat up Brother whenever he was an ass. So far, Paine was in the lead since she always managed to spring into action and put him in a world of pain (no pun intended) before I could even blink.

I finally calmed down and motioned for her to follow me to the hull and we exited the ship. As soon as the gates swung open, I shivered uncontrollably as the icy wind whipped my face and the snow pelted us. The cold didn't seem to bother Paine at all as she wrapped a thick tan coat around my shoulders. When did she have that? I blushed and whispered a thank you. She grinned evilly and I knew she was going to tease me.

"With your lack of clothing, I knew you'd be freezing." She chuckled and playfully ruffled my hair while I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey! It's comfortable! Besides, you're not wearing much either!" Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she grinned.

"Oh, have you been checking me out?" My face grew hot immediately and suddenly, I wasn't so cold anymore.

"...D-Dwah!?" I babbled and flailed my arms around wildly as she chuckled louder and briskly glided away up the steep mountain. Grr...How dare she tease me like that! Oooh, I'll get her back. Just watch.

I quickly caught up to her and we both stopped at the entrance of Mount Gagazet. Memories of traveling up this very mountain two years ago resurfaced and sadness weighed my shoulders down. So many Ronsos were killed here, blocking the path from Seymour in order to protect their home and Yuna. Paine sensed my sudden change and nudged me gently.

"Are you okay? Too cold?" She asked softly and stepped in front of me, blocking the icy wind that insistently whipped at our faces. "Do you want to go back?" Concern was etched on her face and I quickly shook my head.

"I'm fine! Let's go before my toes freeze off!" I dashed up the rest of the way to the top, Paine following close behind me.

We arrived shortly and the Ronso stared at us for a long before carrying on with their business. Wonder what's going on? Everyone seems so...tense. I was getting worried, after all, it was a distressed signal that he sent. Maybe something has gone terribly wrong.

Kimahri appeared holding a blue sphere and I relaxed a little, knowing Kimahri was okay. He held it out to me and glanced once at Paine then gazed back at me.

"Watch it. Give to Yuna. It may be him." He spoke tersely and gestured to the sphere. Who's him?

"Him who?" I asked curiously and he shook his head.

"Must watch. I must go now. Take care." He turned around and swiftly walked away, his personal assistant smiled and bowed her head in respect to us. We nodded in return and left to ponder the mysterious contents of the sphere. Paine switched from staring at me then the sphere and back at me curiously.

After a while, Paine grabbed my hand and dragged me back down the mountain. Her hands were icy against mine as I had shielded my hands from the cold inside the coat sleeves.

"Hey! Slow down!" I whined and quickened my pace. We can watch it back on the ship.

"Let's hurry back before you get hypothermia."

I smiled despite her assumptions that I couldn't care for myself and needed to be taken care of like a 5-year-old. Deep down, Paine is caring and protective.

"I'm glad you care so much about me, Paine." I chimed happily and she immediately dropped my hand. Damn. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Let's just go." She whispered softly and I nodded.

I've never been so happy to be back on the ship. Warmth. Yes!

We arrived back onto the bridge and together, we watched the sphere.

As soon as I saw his form, I knew immediately who Kimahri was referring to.

Tidus.

My jaw dropped and I almost dropped the sphere as well as my hands began to shake. Paine gazed curiously at me then softly held my hands in hers to steady them. As the video played, I scrutinized every little detail. Is it really him? Why does his clothes look so different? So many questions and no answers.

'What would you do if she was your girl!? Please...I want to see her...'

The clip ended and I must've looked pale because Paine gently placed the back of her hand against my forehead, worry shone in her eyes.

"...Do you have a fever, Rikku?" She asked softly and I slowly shook my head.

"No...I'm just...in shock." I whispered and she took the sphere out of my hands.

"Who is he?" She asked gently but her tone was unusually cold.

"He's...someone special. Someone very dear to Yuna." I spoke quietly as I contemplated how to explain this to Paine and eventually, to Yuna.

Paine sighed in relief and slowly took her hand away from my forehead. She looked away from me but I saw her puzzlement.

"We just show her then right? What's the problem?"

I sighed deeply and slumped onto my knees, growing weary of crouching.

"...It's hard to explain...He...disappeared and he wasn't suppose to be able to come back...but he's there...Well, it LOOKS like him but I'm not sure y'know?"

She nodded in understanding and stepped away, her back facing me.

"He told us to give it to her...I've never met her in person."

I blinked in confusion and poked her leg. She turned around and offered a crooked smile. "I've always wanted to meet the great high summoner Yuna."

I smiled warmly and bounded back up onto my feet. "Alright then! Let's go see Yunie!" I declared excitedly and she nodded, a rare gentle smile on her face. My heart fluttered and I wanted to reach out and caress her cheek. Unfortunately, Brother totally ruined it.

"YUNA!? WHERE!?" He yelled out loud and started hopping around the room, searching every nook and cranny for the summoner. I sighed deeply and smacked him silly.

"She's not here you idiot! Take us to Besaid right now and we'll see her!" I ordered and he immediately shot back into his station, switching gears to full-power. I grinned and slowly walked towards the railing to hold onto while the airship would surely lurch and shake. I didn't make it in time as planned and I went flying backwards as the ship blasted forward suddenly. I closed my eyes, prepared for the hard impact but also hoping for her to catch me once again.

I was swooped up immediately into her arms like a princess and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck, gently nuzzling her chest.

She held me in her arms for a moment, her crimson eyes regarding me curiously. I knew she was wondering what I was doing and probably thought I was going crazy or something. It didn't matter. I was in her arms again.

"...Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be out of it today..."

I giggled into her leather top and nodded. "I'm fine...Just a little worn out...emotionally."

She tilted her head in surprise and slowly dropped to her knees. "...Emotionally?"

I closed my eyes. She was warm and I felt safe and secure as always. Her slender neck was smooth and elegant. I steeled myself for blows that may come and the rejection as I slowly leaned up. I gently kissed her neck for a moment and then quickly hid my face again in her leather top. She smelled wonderfully crisp and fresh like always. My lips tingled and I breathed in deeply to calm my pulsing heart. Why do you drive me so crazy, Paine?

The blows and outburst never came as she softly stroked my hair. I realized her heart was pounding as wildly and as hard as my own. Her rhythmic breathing had quickened and I waited anxiously for her to scold me, for her hand to strike me.

Time passed slowly but she still held me securely in her arms and lap, petting my hair like a cat. It was soothing and sighed happily. The boys seemed oblivious to us, continuing their job without sparing us a single glance.

"...We're here." She whispered gently into my ear and I hesitantly pulled away from her, avoiding her smoldering crimson eyes. I was afraid to see the anger or disgust in them directed at me. I hopped out of her lap and slipped on a cheery face.

"Alright! Let's go!" I announced and bounded out the doors. She was following me close behind but I exited the airship without a backward glance. I wasn't ready to see her face.

Before I could set one foot onto the island, Paine grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards her into a warm embrace. Without thinking I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, burying my face in her chest. Surprisingly, she returned the embrace and nuzzled my cheek gently. My face was burning, I have never blushed so hard in my entire life. Not even when Gippal confessed his feelings to me. At the time, I was only 15 and the only thing that mattered to me was Yuna's life as a summoner and as my precious cousin.

Maybe Paine had caught a fever or something because she was certainly acting strange and her face was as hot as mine. I pulled away after a while and slowly, hesitantly, I gazed up into her glowing red eyes. My breath caught and my chest grew tight as I realized she was blushing as well. She lightly brushed my bangs away and tucked it behind my ear.

"...Don't force yourself to be happy, Rikku. Tell me what's wrong." She whispered gently and softly kissed my forehead.

I grew dizzy and she held me tighter. I clenched my eyes shut tight and murmured into her top.

"I...Seeing him again...brings back all the memories of our journey...All those people who died supporting us...We believed that Yuna was going to die in the end...They were in love...How am I suppose to explain this sphere to her?" I choked slightly but I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, not allowing a single tear drop to be shed.

Paine held my chin and gently brought my face up, gazing at me deeply.

"...Just tell her the truth...It's painful but Yuna can handle it...She needs to know about this...And those people, don't let their sacrifice go to waste. Be happy as they had hoped for all of Spira."

I calmed myself and hugged her tighter, a smile tugging at my lips. Paine...You're so incredible. We held onto each for a long time. She gave me as much time as I needed to feel better and eventually, hand in hand, I led her to the peaceful village of Besaid.

When we reached the entrance, I slowly released her hand and leaned into her. I whispered into her ear and lightly gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Paine."

We smiled together and she playfully ruffled my hair. "...Whatever."

--Yay! Sorry, I said I was going to introduce Yuna but then that would complicate the story a bit and make it harder for them to develop their relationship with a 3rd wheel there. So, Yuna will appear in the next chapter. I promise. -Kan-


	3. High Summoner Yuna

Here With Me

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me. Square-Enix is my hero even though I hate Enix.

--Paine and Rikku finally confront Yuna about the sphere and gain a new member of the Gullwings. Don't hesitate to point out any mistake! I'm a grammar and spelling Nazi myself. --

Chapter Three: The High Summoner

"Yunie!" Rikku squealed with delight and charged into the home of the legendary summoner. I walked leisurely into the quaint little house and immediately all thought took flight as I focused all my attention on the innocent, slender form of the high summoner sleeping peacefully on the bed. My mind went blank as my eyes dawned on and soaked in the angelic beauty of the pale brown-haired older woman. Her slim and petite body was graced in a revealing pink and white halter top that bared her slender arms and smooth pale skin. She also wore tight black shorts which barely hid most of the lithesome shape of her thighs and finally, she sported lacy black leather boots. Overall, the summoner was without a doubt, a beautiful woman and her adorable facial features in sleep augmented her beauty.

Rikku had slapped a hand over her open mouth and pointed back towards the entrance, her deep green eyes softer than usual. It must be because of Yuna. The hyperactive golden-haired thief was always fond of her older cousin. I nodded in understanding and calmly walked back outside. She slowly followed me out and peeked in once into house before turning back around to face me.

"...I think we should let her rest up for a bit...I mean...She looks so calm and cute! Let's leave her alone for now." She quietly murmured and I released a deep sigh.

"We can't put this off, Rikku. Let's get it over with and tell her." I muttered to her and unconsciously started rubbing the bridge of my nose with my right hand.

"I know...We will...After we eat something." She explained and the serene atmosphere of the island was promptly broken by the gurgling growl of her stomach. Civilians walking around stopped abruptly and stared at Rikku for a moment before carrying on with their business.

My eyebrows rose and my lips twitched into a malicious grin. Rikku swiftly bent over and clutched her abdomen, her face heated up in embarrassment. She smiled sheepishly and bit her bottom lip.

"...Fine, let's eat something first." I stated calmly and gently patted Rikku's head. She immediately froze in place and I leaned down close to her face. "It's amazing how much you can eat and still be so tiny, Rikku." I whispered quietly into her ear and she shuddered.

I won. My grin widened as I briskly walked away towards another tent for a homemade meal, leaving the flabbergasted smaller, golden-haired woman slump slowly to the ground. Hmm. Interesting response. She's so easy to tease.

"Hey! W-wait up! Paine!" She exclaimed and jumped onto her feet, speeding towards me. "Oooh! I'll get you back you big meanie!" She stomped once and latched onto my arm as I chuckled in amusement.

"...Just like that fiend that stole your iron bangle?" Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she gazed at me in shock. "...Y'know...The big bad fiend that stole your accessory. You called him a big meanie too." I pointed out to her and lightly tapped her nose. "I'm meaner than him though. Much more cruel. Remember that." I whispered softly and walked into the tent.

"Nuh-uh!" She bounced into the tent with me. "You're very brave and kind." I barely heard her gentle whisper and I froze in place immediately. She bumped into me and tottered back a few steps.

"Whoa! Don't stop so suddenly!" She whined cutely and I could imagine her puckering up her lips into a pout. My back was turned towards her but I knew, that's what she looked like at that moment.

"You're very brave and kind." The sentence replayed in my mind like a broken record. She had whispered the words so lovingly as one would say to a lover or a close family member. My heart had stopped for a moment before pulsing wildly in my chest. An unusual but pleasant feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. A feeling I have never felt before even when my older sister was still alive and by my side. Why...do her words affect me this way? Something powerful within me was urging me to grab the smaller woman and pull her into a tight embrace. I resisted the compulsion and hardened my face. I have to prove her wrong. I can't grow attached to her no matter what. We're just teammates.

"I'm far from kind, Rikku." I stated coldly and stiffly sat down on a cushion before the owner. I pointed randomly to a entree on the menu and the elderly entrepreneur nodded. She regarded Rikku and I breathed in deeply to calm my racing heart.

"I-I'll have the sweet and spicy Fastitocalon Fish." She muttered glumly and I knew, my words had hurt her as planned. The elder woman stared at Rikku for a moment then slowly paced into the kitchen, rubbing her chin in deep thought. (A/N: Orange fish monster in Final Fantasy VIII).

Rikku plopped down onto a cushion in front of me but I avoided her gaze, staring intently at the floor. My will is vulnerable under her gaze, therefore I must avoid looking into her eyes at all costs. The food wasn't prepared fast enough as I would like as time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow. I relaxed my body, banishing the urge to fidget under the thief's watchful gaze.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the food is finally brought out and set gently before us by the elderly woman. I smile appreciatively at her and nod my head in respect. She smiles kindly while Rikku whips out a handful of golden gil from her brown leather pouch. The owner regards her in awe as Rikku counts, then calmly hands her two thousand gil. More than eight times the cost of the food. Rikku smiled sweetly and nodded her head in respect.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality, Mrs. Brea." She said and pulled the older woman into a warm hug. Mrs. Brea chuckled lightly and patted the thief's back.

"You're very welcome, Rikku. You are family here and always welcome into our humble home...Please take it back...I cannot accept this. Spira owes you for saving us all." She tried to give the large sum of money back but it was futile as Rikku was determined to pay for the service.

"Please, keep it ma'am. I don't want to be a freeloader and I am still the same as everyone else. I'm still Rikku no matter what." She chimed cheerfully and shooed the elderly woman back to her business, money in hand.

"...That was a lot of money." I stated calmly and separated the wooden chopsticks with an audible, "snap!" She smiled warmly and nodded, accelerating my heartbeat. I immediately turned away and focused on my dish, an exotic delicacy of Besaid: Roasted Thrustaevis seasoned with various home-grown spices and herbs. (A/N: A flying bird monster in Final Fantasy VIII).

"She actually raised Yuna along with Lulu and Wakka and she's the village doctor." She pointed out and I finally noticed all the med supplies, kits and bottled remedies lined up along the walls of the small house. I really need to pay attention to my surroundings more.

We ate in silence while Mrs. Brea sat comfortably in a chair, knitting a dark blue scarf for her granddaughter. We finished at the same time and rose up in our seats simultaneously. At once, Mrs. Brea put aside her knitting and briefly gave each of us a warm embrace.

"You're always welcome in our home. Take care of one another." She murmured softly then ushered us out the door and into the heart of the peaceful village. We quietly walked towards Yuna's tent and stopped at the door. I steeled myself for the confrontation and regarded Rikku. She nodded, her green eyes softened again like before and we both entered the small home.

I wish we had talked to her immediately as we had planned before we decided to have a lunch break. Unfortunately, Yuna was in the middle of changing her clothes and when we abruptly waltzed into her home, she froze and stared at us like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car. I swiftly turned my back to her while Rikku squealed in amusement and bounded towards the distraught brown-haired woman, helping Yuna quickly dress herself.

"Hehee...Sorry about barging in without knocking Yunie." Rikku chimed and nudged my arm after Yuna was finished. I turned back around and regarded the high summoner wearing the same style outfit as before. Rikku promptly latched onto my arm and started bouncing on her toes. Great, she's extra hyper now. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for the long torture.

"Oh, and this is Paine!" She exclaimed excitedly and grabbed Yuna's hand, pulling the older girl closer to me. "She's my teammate y'know?"

"It's nice to meet you, Paine." She smiled warmly and reached a hand out to me. I gladly shook it. Her voice was deeper than Rikku's but it was just as musical and smooth.

"I believe the pleasure is all mine, High Summoner Yuna." I explained calmly despite my nervousness in the presence of the savior of Spira.

"Yay! Now that we've got introductions taken care of...We have a big whoppin' surprise for you Yunie!" She spoke quickly and waved her arms around. It's hard to believe an hour ago she was in tears worried about how to spill the beans to her beloved cousin. I swear, Rikku is bipolar or something. I chuckle out loud which caught the attention of both of them and they turned to regard me. I waved them off and said it was nothing. They quickly went back to gossiping and I tuned out, passing time examining the home of Yuna. It seems she likes Blitzball judging from all the signed photographs of all of the blitzball teams, including the Luca Goers and Besaid Aurochs.

Finally, Rikku spilled the beans as she revealed the blue sphere and played it. I refocused my attention on them as the video started up. Rikku's face was lopsided. Anxiousness, nervousness as well as fear for her cousin's reaction overwhelmed her. I scrutinized Yuna's expression most of all. Who is the man anyways? Why is he so special?

"I was only trying to protect the summoner! What would you do if she was your girl!? Please...I need to see her..."

The clip ended and Rikku was still worried, fearing Yuna's response, whatever it may be. Yuna was amazingly calm, her facial features had barely changed. When the sphere started, she had let out a small gasp as the man's blurry form took shape. Other than that brief little outburst, she had remained calm and collected throughout unlike Rikku. She truly was wise beyond her years as rumored. My respect and admiration for her grew immensely.

The tension though, was insanely thick, so thick I could have sliced it with my sword. Instead, I coughed and gestured for them to respond. Rikku bit her lip nervously and stood up, paced towards the door. She grabbed my hand along the way and dragged me outside. Yuna remained motionless, staring blankly at the blue sphere in her hands and absentmindedly rubbing it with her thumb. Before we were outside the door, we could hear an audible "click," and the sphere played once again.

Rikku dropped my hand and I ached for the warmth and comfort again. I couldn't help but notice that our hands fitted together like a puzzle piece.

"We should leave her alone for now..." Rikku murmured softly and I nodded in agreement. Rikku was obviously under a lot of emotional stress as she nervously popped and flexed her knuckles, then pace around me in circles until I gently layed my hand upon her shoulder. She gazed worriedly at me, her eyebrows scrunched together and her normally happily, upturned lips were now down in sadness. I sighed and pulled her towards me gently. She rested her head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck as her slender arms wrapped securely around my neck.

"It's going to be okay. Stop freaking out. She's strong." I explained softly and gently stroked her golden hair. I realized it has developed into a routine now. Whenever something upsets Rikku, I'm always the one who has to put her back on the right mindset or give her a comforting hug.

I hate hugs. I'm sure its self-explanatory just by looking at my appearance. Does it look like I would like hugs? Nonetheless, I hug her anyways, because it doesn't seem like she has anyone else other than Yuna or the boys. I doubt she would want to hug one of the men though. Rikku is tough since she was a guardian at the age of fifteen when I had barely begun training as a Crusader. She endured through the grim atmosphere of the journey, knowing her beloved cousin was going to be sacrificed in the end. At least, that's what usually happened to a summoner but this time, Yuna vanquished Sin for good. I wonder who comforted Rikku then? It was probably Lulu or maybe, she took it all like a grain of salt. She searched vigilantly for a way to save her dearest cousin's life and still defeat Sin. Not once, did she give up hope.

To be honest though, sometimes, I like holding Rikku in my arms.

Our embrace was brief as Yuna emerged from the tent and I gently pushed Rikku back, gesturing to Yuna who waited patiently for Rikku to compose herself.

"...Yunie! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, still flexing and re-flexing her hands.

Yuna smiled gently and nodded, clasping both of Rikku's hands into her own. "I'm fine, Rikku...Thank you for always taking care of me."

Rikku nodded and waited patiently for Yuna to continue.

"I-I think...If it is okay...I would like to join you two..." She started and gazed at the ground.

Rikku's jaw dropped and she squeezed Yuna's hand. "...You mean...You want to be a sphere hunter?" She asked nervously and fidgeted from one foot to another.

"Yes. I want...to find him." She explained calmly, her voice full of determination and strength.

I layed a gentle hand on Rikku's shoulders and both of the two girls regarded me. "It's none of my business, but if she wants to join the crew...Then let's have her."

Rikku brightened up immediately, an adorable smile graced her lovely face and she nodded eagerly. "YES! Let's do it!" Rikku chimed excitedly and I smiled within. No matter how hard I try not to grow fond of her...I still enjoy seeing her smile, especially, when I am the cause of that smile.

Yuna sighed in relief and thanked us both. We all grinned ear to ear, anxious to start our new quest. Together, we boarded the red airship hovering above the gentle beach. It was the beginning of a very long journey. A journey to unearth the past through spheres and to find the mysterious man recorded in the blue sphere.

--Whew! Finally! Now, the story will describe Yuna settling in with the crew but one day while shopping for supplies in Luca, our trio are mugged by another trio! Oh noes! Stay tuned for the next episode of YRP which will now follow the game's storyline! Oh, if you have time to spare, please review! -Kan-


End file.
